Aurora Designs
Aurora Designs is a user-made group that is currently working on Radical Remake. The members CURRENTLY ACTIVE Ves Yukon Jannick Leopard Claw Leopard Claw joined AD as a skinner. He was the creator of leafy sea dragon, but was announced to be new member over a month later, along the announcement of RR ZT2 Part 3. Okeanos Saviour 'CURRENTLY INACTIVE' DinosaurMan DinosaurMan was the next member to join Aurora Designs. Since he lives in Germany, he helped Aurora Designs break the barrier of not having group that lives in the United States. He has some really good experience with Blender and Paint Shop, so he can code, skin, and mesh. His job in Aurora Designs is animal and objects mesher, coder and skinner. He also has his own website which has downloads for Aves, Reptillia, and some individual prehistoric creatures. Badisbadis Badisbadis became a member of Aurora Designs quickly after it was founded.Badisbadis has been creating animals since the fall of 2006. He can code, mesh, and recolor to some extent. He teamed up with Simba to create many famous projects such as a brachiosaurus and American mustang; they have been working on projects together ever since. He can also code, skin, and mesh his own animals, as well as fences, foliage, and scenery. His job in Aurora Designs is mainly coder, but he will also skin and mesh when needed, but now is inactive, because of a virus in his PC. Otter Lord Otterlord was the sixth person to join the Aurora Designs team. He had joined the Zoo Tycoon Community in 2003 and became a designer for the original Zoo Tycoon, but he quickly made the switch to Zoo Tycoon 2 once the sequel was released. He is admin of the site Zoo Tycoon Center, which was popular before Zoo Tycoon 2 came. Otterlord first helped Aurora Designs when it started by providing feedback and some designing. However, he soon bonded with the rest of the team. His job in Aurora Designs is objects skinner and coder. Brown Wolf Brown Wolf joined AD as a skinner a long time ago and that is still her primary job along with helping other team members with their skins. She has been in the community for almost ten years (she is in her twenties), but was absent for awhile due to complications from Lyme Disease. She is now an admin at Northern Skies. Simba Simba is a co-founder of Aurora Designs. He lives in India, so is usually on at late night, or early morning for most of the other members of the team. He joined the Zoo Tycoon Community in October 2005, when he first joined Zoo Admin. He started off skinning and coding right away and later in 2006 he was perhaps the second person to figure out the art of meshing! Ever since he bought Zoo Tycoon 2, his main aim was to create animals and especially, having fine experience with Adobe Photoshop and 3DSMax, to mesh animals and he succeeded in it. His main job in Aurora Designs is animal mesher and skinner, graphics creator, and website image designer. ZooMaster ZooMaster is the other co-founder of Aurora Designs. He lives in the United States of America, in the state of Michigan. He found out about the large community of Zoo Tycoon fans when he visited the Official Zoo Tycoon Forum and joined Zoo Admin. He also joined Zoo Tycoon Volcano, but only occasionally visited making the next site he found, Zoo Tycoon Gold, his home. When that site closed it's doors, he moved around the community, never really finding a permanent home. Simba and ZooMaster met soon after, and become very good friends. After a while, they decided it'd be awesome if they started their own group, so Aurora Designs was formed. His job in Aurora Designs is website warden and team manager. Longisquama After a considerable wait before being revealed as an AD member Longi came into AD as one of the most experienced new recruits there has ever been and the work he has done since has shown that. DudeMeister 'FORMER TEAM MEMBERS' TyrantTR TyrantTR was a prominent designer for the team back then. He was kicked off of the team because he gave his account information on Aurora Designs Forums to various people. These people then used admin access to tear up the site and leak content. Eryel Emilie Emilie joined Aurora Designs working as a skinner. Her works revealed so far include the Striped Hyena and the jaguar. Before joining AD, she made a name for herself with her impressive skins for her solo and ABC projects. Category:User content groups